Android 21 (Good)
is the true persona of Android 21. She, along with Android 18, are the main protagonists in the Android 21 Arc. Appearance Before the split and transformation to her true form, Android 21 (Good) looks identical to her original self: she has auburn hair, wears glasses, a blue and red dress with black sleeves and a lab coat, and blue and red heels. When in her true form, she has pink skin, her ears become pointed and she gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. Personality After splitting into two halves, she seems to be incredibly apologetic, even apologizing as she attacks mid-fight, and chooses to work with the heroes to fix her wrongdoings. As such, her good self was willing to sacrifice herself in order to help stop her evil self, much to Android 18's reluctance, while also thanking the soul in her for everything it had done for her. In the same setting, Android 21 was shown to trust 18, passing on the soul to her. In spite of this, she is still ravaged by her hunger and has a natural desire to eat her allies, leading 21 to fear herself. This fell to reason why she chose to sacrifice herself, not only to protect the allies she grew to care for, but to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. Biography Background Android 21's good side is her true persona, and was the only persona that she had as a human, however upon the addition of Majin cells to her she began to develop an evil side. The two sides would fight for control over their shared body, with her hunger usually and mostly being the most dominant, even though 21 would often fight against her urges, not wishing to bring ill to anyone. Android 21 Arc During the first half of the story, 21 struggles to resist her evil side, who begins to grow even after the resistance from the waves. While she lost at first, the soul inside 18 saved her and as the story progressed, was motivated by the soul to keep on fighting to make peace with herself and become a family with the android modeled after her son, Android 16. However, her evil side begins to gain control once more and after her fight with Cell breaks free from her. Killing Android 16, 21 finally pushed her evil self out of her body. Doing this however, only caused most of her power being absorbed by her evil half, who also absorbed Cell, gaining more power than anyone would've imagined. Android 21 (Good) sacrifices herself to force Android 21 (Evil) into the Spirit Bomb, allowing it to obliterate them both. Goku says he will request King Yemma to reincarnate her. After hearing this Beerus steps in and says he can ask for them if they wish. Power After her evil half is split from her she becomes much weaker, as her evil half took most of their power, in which her attacks are highly ineffective. After becoming much stronger and no longer inhibited by the waves, she is able to hold her own against her evil side (who has absorbed Cell and many clones) in a one on one fight for an extended period of time, but is unable to defeat her (though prior to their fight, Goku was involved in a previous fight, as she stalled for time for the Spirit Bomb). Even alongside Goku and the others, 21 was still considerably weaker than her evil persona. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hungry Beam' - A move Android 21 can use to turn people into food, she chooses to never use it. **'Absorption' - She possess the ability to absorb others, but is never shown using it. *'Connoisseur Cut' - A move that lets Android 21 absorb an opponents energy and use up to four of her opponents moves. There is a pool of eight moves she can copy with their availability depending on the enemy she took ki from. Notably, ki attacks copied with this move are red and black in color. **'Solar Flare' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is functionally identical to Krillin's version, but can be used in the air. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. **'Kamehameha' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. **'Homing Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is similar to Piccolo's version, but she can only conjure a single orb at a time. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. **'Ki Blast Rush' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. A series of rapid fire blasts. Obtained from enemies connected to Vegeta. **'Sticky Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is a command grab where she throws the opponent across the arena. Obtained from enemies connected to Vegeta **'Android Barrier' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies connected to androids. **'Explosive Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. it is a pair of energy blast fired at the ground. Obtained from enemies connected to the Androids. **'Instant Transmission' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. *'Hors d'Oeuvre Stab' - Android 21 flies down towards the opponent from the air and strikes them into the ground. *'Total Detonation Ball' - Android 21 launches a ball of ki that flies across the screen and explodes on impact. The heavy version of this move will discard all her acquired moves in exchange for extra power. *'Photon Wave' - A move where Android 21 produces a Death Beam-like attack that explodes where it hits along the ground. *'Excellent Full Course' - Android 21's Level 3 Super, where she flies into the opponent, hitting them with a flurry of dash attacks, before striking them to the ground and fires a ki blast from on top of them. *'Survivability' - Thanks to possessing cells from Frieza, Android 21 possess great survivability and endurance. *'Regeneration' - Thanks to possessing cells from Piccolo, Cell, Kid Buu, and Good Buu, Android 21 possess one of the greatest regenerative capabilities in the series. *'Fission' - After destroying Android 16 in the Android 21 Arc, Android 21's good half forces out her evil hunger persona, splitting into two. Forms and Transformations True Form Android 21 is able to transform into a form that resembles a Majin in body color and attire, though she also possesses white hair and spiked ears similar to the Demon Realm race and a tail similar to final form Frieza. Depending on which side of her personality is dominant at the moment, her eyes in this form will vary. In her evil state she has red and black sclera and having pink-white hair while her good state retains her blue eyes and white sclera with her hair completely white. Voice Actors *Japanese: Houko Kuwashima *English: Jeannie Tirado Battles ;Dragon Ball FighterZ Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Females Category:DBZ Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Doctors Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyans Category:Frieza's race Category:Nameks Category:Majin Category:Former Villains Category:Z Fighters Support